ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Mufasa
(The next part of the movie begins back in New York Street. The date is August 1, 2011.) * Cameron Uranick: Welcome back to Orlando. I'm Cameron Uranick alongside Chris Tavarez. Today, we're trimming our field of many competitors like us to 2 that will face off on the Power Tower. (The 2011 logo forms and zooms in to change the scene to flashbacks of more villains attempting and failing on the obstacle in the Daytona International Speedway.) * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) The Daytona course has been brutal so far. The villains are struggling and it is the Dangerous Curves that continue to do the most damage. * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Chuckie Cavallaro, Chad Dickson and Cree Lincoln all took a bath at this ruthless new obstacle. (The 2011 logo covers the screen before being pushed away to the left to reveal a database. On the left, we are showing videos of all villains falling on the obstacle. On the right is a box with the statistics. After the fourth clip plays, a flash is seen and the box shows the record.) * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) At this point, it's already taken out 21 villains, Cam. If this pace continues, the Dangerous Curves could break the record of 48 fails set by the Mini Silk Slider in Kansas City 7 years back. * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) We'll see how the rest of the show unfolds here in Orlando. (The ANW logo does the same thing and we are taken back to the movie.) * Linma: Mufasa, I summon you. (Mufasa's spirit appears in the morning sky.) * Mufasa: Linma, Simba. Something's troubling you. * Simba: Yes, Dad. Orlando has been under attack and the villains are badder than ever. * Gandalf: It seems like everybody needs our help. What did they do before we were here? Can't they take care of Chucky themselves? * Diaval: Yeah. I guess. * Mufasa: The team has done a wonderful job protecting Orlando, but the obstacle course bring even more challenges. * Gandalf: I know. They are tougher and brand new and it's a win-win situation. * Mufasa: And you know what happens when the villains have less experience on them. * Diaval: They don't always make the best decisions. The course's even got us feeling kinda snippy. * Linma: I know. I'll be careful not to lose control of my temper. * Simba: Thank you, Dad. (Mufasa's spirit disappears.) * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) Now, the Lightning Bolts, which you could never take for granted. (Amelia Land starts the obstacle, but as she does so, a splash is heard from behind as a major KAW warrior fell victim to the Log Runner.) * Marybeth Wang: Oh! * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) Oh! * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Ooh! Say what?! * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) Well, the Log Runner was a nightmare last year, taking out a lot of top villains, and it's doing it again tonight, Tavvy. (The 2011 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay, but a circle points at the error before it disappears.) * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Well, let's check this out again. On that second log, his right foot is a little short and it starts to spin. That sends him off-balance to the third log and he could never recover after that. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Shocking Moments